donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario (Japanese マリオ) serves dual roles as the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and Nintendo's mascot. Mario was created by Shigeru Miyamoto in 1981, where he first appeared in the video game Donkey Kong in arcades. In this game, he was referred to as Jumpman. After Nintendo lost the license to create a video game based on the Popeye universe, the game design was used to create Donkey Kong, but characters, including Mario, were designed to replace those belonging to the lost license. Jumpman was renamed Mario when an employee at Nintendo of America's office in New York City pointed out the similar physical appearances of Mario and Nintendo's Italian landlord, Mario Segali. According to popular legend, this connection was made when an ill-tempered Segali burst in on a meeting to collect rent. The purpose of the meeting was to find a better name for Jumpman. Mario is one of the most recognizable videogame characters of all time. He is best known for rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser along with his brother, Luigi, by using his many powers, among them his amazing jumping ability. Characteristics Over the course of his many games, Mario has rescued a number of women(and men) from captivity (including Pauline, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, as well as other people in distress such as Prince Pine.) and has become regarded as a great hero in the Mushroom Kingdom. There is no definitive time line for the events in the various games, most of which could be placed in nearly any order. Mario is always seen as a kind-hearted and brave hero. He is willing to risk his life to save the lives of millions from a large amount of evil. However, he has been known to mistreat his 'pet', DK (which triggered the events of Donkey Kong) , and force him to work in circus. Appearances alongside DK characters chronologically, Mario first met Donkey Kong when they were both babies helping Yoshi (although this may have been Cranky Kong; see Controversy over original Donkey Kong. They then met again when DK kidnapped Mario's friend Pauline. Slinging Pauline across his back, DK ascended the metal girders of a construction site in Big Ape City on Donkey Kong Island. When Mario pursued, the ape began throwing barrels at him and rolling them down the structure. Mario jumped over and dodged the barrels and other hazards of the structure as he approached, picking up the umbrella and purse Pauline had dropped along the way. Each time Mario reached Donkey Kong, he would sling Pauline across his shoulders once more and climb higher. After he had done this three times, Mario cornered Donkey Kong at the top of the structure. Donkey Kong fell, and it appeared that Pauline was safe. However, the ape quickly recovered in Donkey Kong, kidnapped Pauline once more, and fled to a variety of locations around Earth. During the flight, Donkey Kong Jr., the modern-day Donkey Kong, attempted to stop Mario. However, Jr. failed. Donkey Kong, after growing to great proportions upon consuming several Super Mushrooms was defeated by Mario on the top of another tower. Eventually, Mario and Pauline then found themselves in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Pauline introduced him to a Super Mushroom. Suddenly, Donkey Kong fell from the sky and landed on Mario, but Super Mario emerged, kidnapping Donkey Kong.1 Rather than continue he and DK's circus act, Mario instead only wished to ensure that Donkey Kong would not return to kidnap Pauline. Mario took him to a deep and dangerous jungle and imprisoned him in a cage, as seen in Donkey Kong Jr.. Seeing his chance to rescue his father, Donkey Kong Jr. challenged Mario and unlocked the cage. Each time this happened, Mario fled with Donkey Kong to a new location, locking the ape up once again. Eventually, in Donkey Kong II, Mario began using chains to lock up the ape. Eventually, Jr. was able to free his father and Mario fled from the angry Donkey Kong, leaving him in the jungle. Donkey Kong got his revenge by stealing Mario's toys (and Pauline like his father had previously done). He was foiled twice. In lighter meetings, Mario and DK have competed or teamed up in sports, racing or the super smash bros. series. Relationships with Other Characters Cranky Kong Mario and Cranky are sworn enemies, after the events of Donkey Kong (Mario going so far as to imprison him for it.) Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is Mario's old enemy from the Donkey Kong Jr. era, in which DK was just a kid. Despite Mario's old conflicts with DK's father, now known as Cranky Kong, he has developed a friendly and somewhat competitive rivalry with Donkey Kong as witnessed in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. Donkey Kong regularly takes part in numerous sports with Mario and his friends. Mario even let him into 'Team Mario' at the Beiijing olympics. Diddy Kong Mario and Diddy have a neutral relationship, competing in numerous sports together, but don't hesitate to beat each other up in SSBB. Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Humans